1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to luminaires for lighting applications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to slim profile, modular luminaires that can be used in a variety of appliance applications, such as refrigerators.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing need to develop simple and efficient lighting for applications in various aspects and locations of appliances, such as refrigerators, ovens, clothes washers and dryers, and dishwashers.